


Uninvited

by beautywind



Series: Leap Of Faith [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 看完蜘蛛人新宇宙覺得邁爾斯x彼得這對實在太萌太萌了，忍不住就寫了這篇聖誕賀文。希望能讓更多人注意到這對唷！還沒去看電影的也快去看吧！絕對不會後悔的！





	Uninvited

彼得帕克走在街上，看著成雙成對的戀人有說有笑；小孩拉著家長的衣角撒嬌、保證自己是乖孩子，一邊指著櫥窗內的玩具說了好幾次please。

他原本也能跟瑪麗成為他們其中的一員，然而……一切都因為自己之前太懦弱而泡湯了，即使受到那個孩子的鼓勵去找了瑪麗談談，對方卻表示他們先繼續保持這樣就好，孩子並不是唯一的原因。

彼得嘆了一口氣，他得承認看到在瑪麗身後出現的陌生男子時，心裡有股酸楚持續湧出，很想立刻躲回自己的浴缸哭個痛快，明明才像個大人一樣教育那孩子要有放手一搏的信念，但即使有這樣的信念，也必須承認人生就是這麼惡意，當你覺得什麼事都能迎刃而解時迎面給你一磚，不僅如此，它還會在你正面摔入泥濘時不忘對你嘲笑幾聲，反覆提醒你這是現實，即使是英雄也要面對的。

彼得決定去買幾份披薩，再買幾罐啤酒，在浴缸內痛哭一番、耍完自閉後自己陪自己過個聖誕節吧，去年不也是這樣嗎？

沒問題的。

**最好是。**

就像他三十分鐘前說的那串人生雞湯，只是他沒想到只是比喻的迎面一「磚」變成一「人」，因為彼得忙著抱膝耍憂鬱，根本沒注意到頭頂的天花板又開了個裂縫，等他聽見啊啊啊的聲音的時候下一秒重物就壓在他的背上，反應不及的彼得整張臉順勢就撞上浴缸底部。

Life is such a bitch. Totally.

耳邊傳來那孩子驚慌失措的聲音：「彼得？！啊啊啊對不起！你沒事吧？」

彼得感覺自己被拖離浴缸，吸水的面罩也被兇手扯下，自己狼狽的倒影映在那孩子帶著歉疚的大眼中，還沒能回答問題時，自己的鼻翼便被捏住，流鼻血了嗎？

稍微回過神的彼得將孩子的手拉開，表示自己沒問題的，蜘蛛人嘛，流血骨折根本家常便飯，他一邊走到外頭冰箱拿出平常在用的冰敷袋貼在自己鼻樑，那孩子亦步亦趨的跟著他，室內踩滿一大一小濕漉漉的腳印。

「你怎麼會跑來這？機器不是被你炸掉了嗎？」待鼻血止住後，彼得才開口問道，邁爾斯從剛剛開始就像做錯事的小狗乖順的坐在他旁邊，一聲也沒吭像在反省，可憐兮兮的模樣讓彼得失笑的伸手揉揉對方蓬鬆的頭髮。

邁爾斯雖然很開心能見到男人溫柔中總是帶點無奈的笑容，卻在男人的手離開自己的頭髮時感到一陣失落，好希望他能摸久一點。

「梅嬸替我研發出了可以短暫穿越時空的隨身器具，她說還在研發中，為免機械不穩，一次只能跳一個宇宙。」

彼得接過邁爾斯口中的道具端詳了一會，還給對方的同時又問這麼寶貴的機會，為何不去見關呢？不是都當了「朋友」嗎？

「我也不知道，腦子先想到的是你，回神過來的時候就已經出現在這，你的背沒事吧？」邁爾斯想到就動手一掀，男人的背部只有一小塊紅色的壓痕，等一會就會變青紫的瘀傷了吧……

把他手拉開的彼得轉身塞給高中生一盒披薩：「這是期間限定的啊，我平時不常跟人分享食物的。」已經塞了一片披薩在嘴裡咀嚼的彼得聲音聽起來都糊在一塊，碎屑灑了他滿身的蜘蛛衣。

像個小孩子一樣。邁爾斯想起之前男人在漢堡店狼吞虎嚥的模樣，忍不住笑了出來，是啊，他比誰都還懂彼得B帕克不常跟人分享食物，甚至會把他的那份吃掉。

明明就是那麼邋遢又不修邊幅的男人，跟乾乾淨淨的關完全不是同個樣子，為什麼他的目光卻無法移開，噢，該死的，他是不是又開始出汗了？到底為什麼會這樣？青春期嗎？才不是吧？肯定是剛剛跌到浴缸內沾到的水吧！噢，天啊，為什麼這男人那麼喜歡舔手指啊？好好的吃食物不行嗎？

「邁爾斯。」彼得的聲音重複了兩次，邁爾斯才猛然轉頭嗯了一聲，下意識吞下完全沒嚼幾下的披薩，差點被噎死的邁爾斯咳得臉紅脖子粗，這下換彼得伸手拍撫他的背，被男人觸摸過的地方好燙，眼角泌出些許淚珠的邁爾斯覺得有些困惑，明明以前叔叔亞倫也曾經對他這麼做過，但完全不一樣，當彼得手指離開的時候，邁爾斯感覺男人指尖的熱度仍留在自己的背肌上、久久不散。

「喝點東西吧，會比較好的。」彼得看著邁爾斯灌了好大一口啤酒，結果又咳得更厲害，糟糕的大人約莫過了三秒才懊惱的大叫一聲，搶走青少年手中的啤酒，射出蜘蛛絲將放在房間最角落還沒開封過的瓶裝水黏過來。

「對不起我太順勢就……你明明還不到喝酒的年紀、天啊我……你快喝點水吧！」彼得邊道歉自己不該讓未成年喝酒，邊把水塞到邁爾斯手裡，確認對方在喝掉一半的水之後看起來好多了才鬆了口氣，之後頹喪的把臉埋入掌心，怎麼一直在搞砸事情？沒跟瑪麗重修舊好就算了，還讓未成年喝酒，等等蜘蛛人上新聞的原因不是因為打擊犯罪而是勸誘犯罪，就太白痴了。

邁爾斯本想告訴男人這不是他第一次喝酒，然而就當他開口的時候，懷中的機械開始發出嗡嗡的聲響，糟糕，時間怎麼那麼快就到了，他要被拉回去了！

「彼得、彼得！」

彼得也注意到身邊的東西開始漂浮起來，包括邁爾斯，頭頂的天花板又開了一個洞，披薩跟啤酒都快被吸走了，彼得用蜘蛛絲牢牢把這些糧食黏住以後仰頭對浮在空中看起來有點依依不捨的少年說：「邁爾斯，回家跟你的家人過聖誕夜吧，別跟你爸說你喝酒了。」

「可是你只有一個人……」雖然抱怨會遭天譴，但邁爾斯還是腹誹了一下這隻不穩定的半成品，沙發都沒坐熱就要被送走了！他想陪彼得過節啊！

「不要緊的，邁爾斯，我習慣了，聖誕快樂。」彼得朝不請自來卻又被迫匆匆離去的孩子招了招手，將一盒沒開封且用蜘蛛絲綁好的披薩盒射入邁爾斯手裡，沒有附贈啤酒喔，大叔自認幽默的這樣補充。

「我會再來的！等我！聖誕……」邁爾斯話還沒講完，洞口就閉了起來，伴隨一堆雜物落地的聲響。

**他走了。**

彼得看了一眼握在手中的啤酒罐，這是方才少年沒有喝完的，彼得仰頭把剩下的一半乾完後隨意把罐子丟向垃圾桶，結果垃圾桶並不在原本的位置，朝下的罐子灑出幾滴沒喝乾淨的啤酒，隨著滾動時在地板弄出一條水漬，但一向不怎麼在意清潔的彼得並沒有發現，一屁股坐到床上正打算繼續吃掉剩下的垃圾食物時，才發現自己坐到一塊硬物。

這是書？看起來不像是他買的，彼得翻了一下，是一本充滿噴漆的塗鴉冊，奇怪……他對這種東西沒有研究，應該不會買……啊，該不會是邁爾斯的吧？從書包掉出來的嗎？

彼得一邊煩惱著該怎麼還青少年這本應該很重要的東西，一邊細細欣賞起邁爾斯的作品。

 

另外一頭，成功被傳送回來的邁爾斯狠狠跌落在自家不遠處的屋頂上，他緊緊摟著男人送給他的披薩盒，希望在傳送過程中沒有變成麵糊團……偷偷打開盒蓋確認過的邁爾斯鬆了一口氣，他很想現在就衝去找梅嬸報告使用情形並加以改善，但手機卻在此時響了起來，媽媽說晚餐已經煮好了，記得早點回來。

邁爾斯嘆了一口氣，沾在背上的厚雪讓他打了個噴嚏，要趕快回家更衣，他熟練的擺盪回家，從窗口悄聲無息的爬進去，換上另外一件帽T；整理書包的時候發現隨身攜帶的那本塗鴉冊不見了，自從之前自己差點放棄卻被彼得正面扔回臉上後，他就很珍惜那本塗鴉冊，怎麼都找不到？

還是說……掉在彼得那邊了？想到這種可能，邁爾斯原本焦躁的心情便舒緩不少，甚至突然覺得自己有點幸運，總算找到藉口可以回去找彼得了，雖然就算沒掉書，他還是會去的。

因為他是個信守承諾的人，一直都是。

到那個時候，再把未竟的祝福話語講完吧。

 

**聖誕快樂，彼得。**

 

完

 

後記：

蜘蛛人新宇宙怎麼可以這麼好看？邁爾斯x頹廢大叔怎麼可以這麼萌？！在電影內一邊說著沒有要教邁爾斯，最後還是教了幾手的彼得B帕克實在太可愛了！走樣的身材真是太棒了！

懷著以上各種念頭，於是就產了這篇聖誕賀文，原本想讓邁爾斯找機會親上去，無奈怎麼塞都覺得怪怪，如果有下一篇的話，再讓小狼犬襲擊廢大叔吧！

年下真的太棒了！希望大家快點去看啊！蜘蛛人新宇宙真的超棒！可惜夾在無敵破壞王跟水行俠中間，場次被壓縮到一個極致，3D更是少得可憐……還好跟友人一起看到了3D，畫面太美、表現手法太令人驚豔了，準備去二刷看看2D的畫面，如果二刷後有靈感再補上他們再會的後續吧！大家有機會再見！

補充：作者二刷過後發現邁爾斯一開始就叫彼得B帕克為「彼得」，稱呼死去的蜘蛛人為「帕克先生」，所以就把文中原本提到「帕克先生」的部份改成「彼得」了。

BY 舞飛音


End file.
